Macho Facade
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "Don't let her get to you Fred." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "She's just a pathetic reporter. We all know the real you and if Coolsville is willing to believe that conniving woman for one second, they aren't the Coolsville we know and that's their loss." One-shot. Set during "Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed" 50th story anniversary.


Macho Facade

Summary: "Don't let her get to you Fred." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "She's just a pathetic reporter. We all know the real you and if Coolsville is willing to believe that conniving woman for one second, they aren't the Coolsville we know and that's their loss."

Rating: T

Pairing: Fraphne

AN: Set during Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed. Just a little tense moment that we never saw after Velma dismissed them to investigate different things.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"_Is your head okay?" _Daphne questioned worryingly, looking at Fred with cautious yet concerned violet eyes. Fred had been trying to act tough and macho, just like he had when she had asked him earlier the same question she was asking him now, except they had been in the Mystery Machine.

Different setting, same annoying attitude.

"It's fine." Fred immediately dismissed, brow furrowing in determination as he squinted to read the text in the book.

"Fred," She began warningly.

But he then whirled around, blue eyes blazing with evident irritation. "I said it's fine!" He snapped, while literally watching her deflate, backing away. She frowned heavily.

"Just let me look." She replied sternly, putting on an emotionless façade. He leaned back in his chair grudgingly as she then returned to her previous spot to inspect his forehead.

"He knocked you out, he could have caused some serious damage." She informed him, brushing the soft pads of her fingers just delicately over his bruised forehead, earning a less than pleased grunt.

"Yeah…well, when did you become a medical expert?" He barked in a grumble.

She rolled her eyes, flipping his blonde bangs out of the way to see the full stretch of bruised flesh. It wasn't terrible bruised, but you could tell the beginnings of a nasty one was making headway on his forehead. "I take it you forgot what I majored in college."

And then Fred took it too far. "I also know that you didn't grad-"

She flew back before he could finish the sentence, he face contorting in hurt. "If you're just going to be nasty, then I won't even bother helping you Fred." She muttered solemnly, trying to put on a strong face. "You were just acting bright and chipper earlier with the rest of the gang, why can't you-"

They were soon interrupted by Shaggy and Scooby, feigning that **rabies** trick for the hundredth time. It hadn't worked the first time, why would it work now? But it didn't matter, this mystery was more important than their silly exploits and antics.

Fred and Daphne briefly sharing a perplexed look, before she resided in keeping her distance from Fred. He could tell what he had said had really hurt her, like breaking open an old wound and boy was it bleeding.

Daphne never liked speaking about why she hadn't been able to finish getting her medical degree. The year she had dropped out, only a few months earlier her Father had filed for bankruptcy, they lost everything, including the rest of Daphne's college money.

Luckily, a majority of her possessions [and ninety percent of wardrobe] had remained unscathed due to their lack in value [she wasn't much for designer labels, if it looked cute and it was at Target? She'd buy it], but her family simply wasn't the same. Her sisters wouldn't really talk to her and the Blake family just grew…distant. Really, all she had now was the Gang and Fred.

But then again, Fred had so easily broke back open her wound right there, was he really there for her?

'No, no, he's just angry' She thought to herself. Daphne curled her arms around herself protectively as if it would shield anymore unwanted remarks from coming to her.

Guilt weighed down on Fred heavily and he got up, drawing closer to her. "Daph, I'm sorry." He apologized, grasping her arms gently and carefully uncurling them from around her upper body.

"Isn't apologizing unmanly?" She muttered bitterly, still appearing cross with him.

His frown deepened.

"Look, Fred, I know things have been tough; with all the bad publicity and hateful comments and just…everything!" She insisted in an understanding tone. "But taking it out on me? That's not going to solve anything."

He sighed heavily. "I know, I know. I was wrong and I know it." He cupped her chin, tilting her head up to meet her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

She deemed him sincere and managed to allow a small smile to graze her lips. "I forgive you." She replied and even went further; allowing him to pull her into his arms, finding herself actually relaxing in the embrace. She still looked up, staring into his handsome, but sadly conflicted face.

"You're not going to use some of that black belt on me if I kiss you, right?" He inquired timidly. She shook her head with a little laugh.

"No."

He smiled widely. "Good." Before leaning down and pressing his lips to her, letting his worries melt into the kiss. Daphne had this uncanny ability to simply relax him when he was at his most stressed point, but oddly enough, it wasn't unsettling. It was more…just nice.

When she pulled back, she was content enough to rest her head on his shoulder, just standing there with his arms wrapped around her. It was nice - after so much chaos and hectic attempts to solve the mystery - to just stand there and be in his arms.

It was more so a reassurance.

"So, this macho façade you have going on, is this a permanent thing?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek and praying that it wasn't. Because really, it wasn't at all bearable compared to his normal line of action.

Daphne heard him chuckle and Fred pulled away a little just so he could meet her eyes. "No, I'm just on edge. I'm really sorry I've been taking it out on you." He apologized again. "If I should be taking it out on anybody, it should **Heather Jasper Howe**." He said in a particular voice at the end, obviously hardening it in anger.

"Don't let her get to you Fred." She leaned up and pecked his lips. "She's just a pathetic reporter. We all know the real you and if Coolsville is willing to believe that conniving woman for one second, they aren't the Coolsville we know and that's their loss."

Fred blinked once, staring at her. Sometimes Daphne was way too wise for her own good.

"Now c'mon." She kissed his cheek to wake him up. "Sit back down and open up the book. Velma's going to come in any second now and we have to at least look somewhat busy." She pushed him down into his chair and bent down next to him.

Sometimes macho man just needed a little wake-up call.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Just a short little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it.

Btw, this is my 50th story on this account. Go me.

~Nat


End file.
